


Knock, knockin' on Heavens door

by Cwcamper02



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Everyones like a hundred years old or some shit, F/F, F/M, I'll add more tags when the time comes, Losers club is freaked out by stephen kings book IT, M/M, Multi, Party and Losers meet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cwcamper02/pseuds/Cwcamper02
Summary: Each group of friends have dealt with paranormal shit, but what sucks more than fighting faceless monsters and evil clowns is losing your mortality at the ripe age of twenty something or other. What a life.





	Knock, knockin' on Heavens door

**Will Byers and Mike Wheeler**

 

He had started unpacking his clothes and stuff into his new dorm room. Mike hadn't arrived yet, which meant Will could clean up his side of the dorm first before Mike arrived. Mike was always for messier that the Byers boy. Will was just finishing putting away the last of his belongings by the time the sun was down. It was strange, Mike had yet to arrive at the dorm and it started to worry Will. He slipped on some shoes and made his way towards his 1911 Knox Roadster. He decided that he would check  up on Mike at the Wheeler's residence to see what the hold up was.

Along the way to Mike's house, he saw a figure hunching over something in a nearby alleyway. Will put his car in park and started advancing towards the man. "Hey, are you alright, sir?" Will asked the figure. After his response, he heard a muffled scream coming from whatever the figure was hunched over. He could have sworn the muffled scream was a scream of his name. Once he got closer, he could tell that it  _was_ name being called. He recognized the voice as none other than Mike.

Will lurched forward at the figure, trying to pry him from the man that he loved. The figure hissed at him and ran off into the night without so much as a word. Will turned back towards where Mike laid and sat his head on his thigh. "Mike, Stay with me Mike." Will kept saying, but alas, Mike slowly drifted off towards a deep slumber.

Mike had been dead for five minutes while Will cried over his lifeless corpse. "I loved you, Mike. I loved you so much." He admitted to the cold body before him. Another five minutes go by before will goes to pick up the tall man, but before he does, Mike starts wreathing on the ground out of control. Sputtering and kicking like a mad man. Will just stood in shock and watched the whole thing unfold before him.

Mike jerked up out of nowhere and launched himself at Will, sinking his teeth into the flesh of Will's neck. Will cried out in pain before collapsing to the Earth. Mike stood over Will's body after he wiped his mouth from the blood that he just drank. "I love you, too, Will." He said, before picking Will up and heading towards the car.


End file.
